


The Bedding Ceremony

by Telcontarian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dominant Kylo Ren, Emperor Kylo Ren, Empress Rey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Kylo Ren, Rey Has A Daddy Kink, Shameless Smut, Submissive Rey (Star Wars), Top Kylo Ren, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telcontarian/pseuds/Telcontarian
Summary: The members of the Galactic Court get more than they bargained for at the bedding ceremony of the Emperor and his new wife.  Little did they know that not only had the newly married rulers of the galaxy consummated their marriage pre-emptively, much to their dismay the royal couple also had some rather interesting kinks in the bedroom.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 321





	The Bedding Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry, I just had to get this one out of my system. Please be mindful of the tags.
> 
>   
> Moodboard by Me

The heavy wood of the door slammed viciously against the wall and the court visibly shrank back at the wrath of the Emperor, his jaw clenched in anger as his hand clenched repeatedly at his side. He ignored the appalled mutterings of the court as he used the Force to close the door in his wake, a thunderous bang causing the whole room to shake as the wood splintered in its frame and drowned out the cries of the Emperor’s advisor about how the current situation that he found himself in was unprecedented and unorthodox.

His dark eyes filled with fury, Kylo removed the cape from around his shoulders, tossing it carelessly to his attendant who bowed and quickly retreated from sight. His fingers made quick work of the elaborate tunic of black silk that he had worn to his wedding feast, not caring in the slightest as it pooled at his feet in a crumpled heap. His supple, leather boots and skin-tight trousers soon followed and now the Emperor stood fully unclothed with his hands on his lean hips, the sculpted muscle of his backside bared to the Galactic Court who were now whispering behind their hands at the Emperor’s lack of modesty. His eyes narrowed at the large bed that occupied the centre of the room, gesturing for the attendants to part the gauzy canopy that hid the Empress from his view.

Rey’s hungry eyes mapped the impossibly hard planes of his chest, her eyes tracing every mole, freckle and battle scar as she committed them all to memory. Her eyes fell to the apex of his thighs, his massive girth already fully erect and leaking precum and she licked her eager lips in anticipation.

Kylo’s eyes filled with lust, his eyes dark and his cock impossibly hard as he drank in the image of his tiny Empress on her knees before him in the centre of their marriage bed, clothed in a flimsy, lace nightgown that left little to the imagination, her dark hair unbound and cascading around her slim shoulders. “I’m going to fucking ruin you, sweetheart,” he promised, pulling the curtains behind him, not even bothering to spare a glance to the members of the court.

Kylo placed one knee on the bed, his large hand wrapping around the delicate bones of her ankle as he pulled her down towards him. He stared down at her, burning the image of his wife lying eagerly beneath him on their wedding night to his memory, her lips parted and her eyes impossibly wide as her ragged breaths filled the still quiet of the night. “Are you sure?” he murmured quietly, his lips tracing the soft shell of her ear as he brushed an errant lock of Rey’s chestnut hair away from her face.

The Empress nodded, a crimson blush staining her cheeks as she shyly laced their fingers together and raised her face to his, her mouth brushing over his in an impossibly sweet kiss. He groaned against her lips, coaxing her mouth open to caress her tongue with his, her fingers tangling hopelessly in the errant locks of his ebony hair.

He settled himself fully between his wife’s legs, his erection pushing insistently against her stomach and Rey gasped as Kylo pressed his lips to the side of her neck, his sinful mouth trailing molten fire over her sensitive skin. Rey bit back a soft cry, lifting her hips to seek friction, desperate to feel the hard, ridge of his body against hers. Kylo chuckled into her neck, his laugh sending tantalising shivers down the length of Rey’s body and into her heated core as his large hands swept over his wife’s lithe form. “As fond as I am of your night attire, I think that we can both agree that this has to go.” Without any further warning, Kylo grasped the flimsy material where it gathered at her throat with his strong fingers and ripped the garment apart without a second thought.

Her yelp of surprise was swallowed by his eager mouth leaving her lips swollen and kiss-bruised. Kylo sat back on his heels, his hungry eyes devouring his wife’s nude form. “Flawless,” he murmured and Rey squirmed under the intensity of his gaze as he lowered his lips to her breasts and sucked her nipple into his hot mouth. Rey cried under his gentle torture, her arms clutching at his biceps as he ran a hand over the flat plane of her stomach, her back arching off of the mattress as Kylo’s fingers finally teased the swollen bud of her clit.

“Fuck, Rey, you’re soaked.”

Kylo kissed a fiery trail down his wife’s body, his ruthless lips leaving a scattering of bite marks in their wake as he continued his torturous path. Rey sucked in a breath, her eyes wild as her husband knelt at the edge of the bed, large hands spanning her hips and pulling her body to him once more. “Need to taste my wife’s pretty cunt.” Kylo’s wicked mouth curved into a smile as he locked eyes with her, parting her thighs with his hands before enveloping the Empress’ clit with his lips. Rey shrieked with pleasure, her hands gripping the sheets tightly, the sight of her husband’s dark mop of hair between her legs as he feasted on her cunt too much for her body to handle. The flat of his tongue licked a long stripe along her centre and Rey writhed on the mattress, barely aware of Kylo resting her trembling legs on his shoulders as he fucked her with his tongue.

Rey whimpered as his nose nudged against her clit, his hands pinning her against the bed as she bucked against him, babbling incoherently as the faint stirrings of her orgasm pooled in her belly. Kylo gave her no quarter, his lips latching back onto Rey’s clit as he inserted a thick finger into her slick opening, stretching her tight passage as he fucked her with his finger before adding a second digit as she desperately ground down against his hand.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he murmured, dragging his mouth away from her core, his dark eyes filled with pleasure as he watched his wife writhe against the sheets, crying desperately in her frantic need. “Want to feel you come all over my face.” He buried his face between her legs once more, his tongue sliding through her drenched folds and Rey reached her crescendo, sobbing his name as she coated his face in her juices. He continued to fuck her through the aftershocks with his fingers, his tongue eagerly lapping up the gush of fluids that flowed from her centre.

“You taste so good,” he groaned, wiping the remnants of her orgasm from his chin with the back of his hand, his eyes locked on hers as he raised his hand to his mouth to suck her juices from his fingers. He crawled up her body, dipping his head to kiss her thoroughly, plying open her mouth with his and she groaned at she tasted her desire on his tongue. “I’m going to fuck you so hard until you scream. Would you like that, Rey? Going to fill you up with so much come that it will still be dripping out of you at the senate meeting tomorrow morning.”

Without waiting for her response, Kylo coaxed the Empress onto her hands and knees, bringing the palm of his hand down with a satisfying smack against the rosy flesh of his wife’s backside before sheathing himself to the hilt in her tight passage. They both groaned at the contact and Kylo gritted his teeth at the exquisite feeling of the walls of his wife’s tight cunt fluttering around his cock. “Such a dirty girl,” he growled in her ear, pulling out almost fully before snapping his hips against her ass and filling her again in one broad stroke. Rey whimpered beneath him, pushing back against her husband’s body as she sought more friction, absolutely soaked and stuffed full of her husband’s cock. Kylo bared his teeth as he reached his arm around her, his fingers seeking out his wife’s clit.

“You take my cock so well, Rey,” he grunted, his movements frantic as he fucked her into the mattress, one hand braced on the Empress’ hip, his other hand massaging her clit as his wife’s moans fuelled his unquenchable desire for her. “I can’t wait to feel you come on my cock.” He was beginning to falter in his rhythm, unable to think straight at the feeling of Rey’s tight cunt clenched around him as she neared her own release. 

“Come for me, sweetheart,” he ground out from between clenched teeth, his fingers sure to leave bruises on the delicate skin of her hips as he held her tightly, maintaining his almost brutal pace. He fisted a hand in her hair, his fingers pulling her head back to nip at the delicate column of her throat and it was enough to send Rey over the edge.

“DADDY!” Rey’s screams filled the air and Kylo’s thrusts stuttered as he groaned, following her into a mind-blowing orgasm as he spilled his seed inside her trembling body, the Empress’ cunt milking him for every last drop. He pressed a soft kiss into her hair before he collapsed on top of her, his hands braced on either side of her hips as they fought to catch their breath, their ragged pants filling the unnatural silence that seemed to blanket the room.

After a long moment, the awkward sound of a slow, hesitant clap rent the air and Kylo’s shoulders shook with silent laughter at the thought of the court dumbstruck at what they had just witnessed and for once in their bloody lives, lost for words. “That will fucking teach you to try and enforce tradition upon us.”


End file.
